Conventionally, there is a game apparatus for performing a turn-based versus game where a player turn and an opponent turn are repeated alternately. Further, in the game apparatus, a plurality of player characters may be able to be operated during a player turn.
In the game apparatus, however, a user can operate a player character during a player turn, but the user cannot control the player character during an opponent turn. This makes the level of strategy of a game poor during the opponent turn.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein a game program, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method that are capable of further increasing the level of strategy of a game.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of a storage medium having stored therein a game program according to an exemplary embodiment is executed by a computer capable of executing a game that advances by alternately repeating a player turn, in which a player character can perform an action in a virtual world in accordance with a player input, and an opponent turn, in which an opponent character can perform an action, the computer included in an information processing apparatus. The storage medium causes the computer to execute: acquiring an input; causing a player character to perform an action in accordance with the input; setting action points that allow the player character to perform an action in the virtual world during a player turn, and subtracting a point from the action points in accordance with the action of the player character during the player turn; setting in the virtual world a trigger range for triggering an action of the player character in the opponent turn; and ending the player turn and starting the opponent turn. In causing the player character to perform an action, if the action points remain at a time of the end of the player turn and if a non-player character has entered the trigger range in the opponent turn executed subsequently to the player turn, the player character is caused to automatically perform an action on the non-player character in the opponent turn.
Based on the above, action points that allow the action of a player character are left, a trigger range is set, and a player turn is ended, whereby it is possible to cause the player character to automatically perform an action in an opponent turn. This can further increase the level of strategy of a game.
In addition, in the setting of the trigger range, in accordance with the fact that a non-player object has performed a predetermined action on the player object in the opponent turn, a position of the trigger range may be changed based on a position of the non-player object.
Based on the above, the position of the trigger range is changed in accordance with the action of a non-player object performed on the player object. This can make the position of the trigger range flexible.
In addition, in the setting of the trigger range, in accordance with the fact that the player object has performed a predetermined action on a non-player object in the opponent turn, a position of the trigger range may be changed based on a position of the non-player object.
Based on the above, the position of the trigger range is changed in accordance with the action of the player object performed on a non-player object. This can make the position of the trigger range flexible.
In addition, in causing the player character to perform an action, if a non-player character has entered the trigger range in the opponent turn, and then, the non-player character has moved out of the trigger range within a predetermined time, the automatic action may not be performed on the non-player character.
Based on the above, even if a non-player character enters the trigger range but if the non-player character moves out of the trigger range within a predetermined time, it is possible to avoid the automatic action of the player character. This makes it possible to perform a game with a higher level of strategy.
In addition, under the condition that the action points remain at a time of the end of the player turn and a non-player character has entered the trigger range in the opponent turn executed subsequently to the player turn, an action to be performed on the non-player character by the player character may be a specific action that can be performed if the condition is satisfied.
Based on the above, the action to be automatically performed by the player character in the opponent turn is a specific action to be performed on a non-player character. This makes it also possible to give the non-player character an effect specific to the action.
Another exemplary configuration of the storage medium having stored therein the game program according to the exemplary embodiment is executed by a computer capable of executing a game that advances by alternately repeating a player turn, in which a player character can perform an action in a virtual world in accordance with a player input, and an opponent turn, in which an opponent character can perform an action, the computer included in an information processing apparatus. The storage medium causes the computer to execute: acquiring an input; causing a player character to perform an action in accordance with the input; setting action points that allow the player character to perform an action in the virtual world during a player turn, and subtracting a point from the action points in accordance with the action of the player character during the player turn; and ending the player turn and starting the opponent turn. In causing the player character to perform an action, if the action points remain at a time of the end of the player turn, an automatic action of the player character corresponding to the number of the remaining action points is automatically enabled in the opponent turn executed subsequently to the player turn.
Based on the above, action points that allow the action of a player character are left, and a player turn is ended, whereby it is possible to cause the player character to automatically perform an action in accordance with the action points in an opponent turn. This can further increase the level of strategy of a game.
In addition, in causing the player character to perform an action, if the action points remain at the time of the end of the player turn, an automatic action of the player character may be automatically enabled the number of times corresponding to the number of the remaining action points in the opponent turn executed subsequently to the player turn.
Based on the above, action points that allow the action of a player character are left, and a player turn is ended, whereby it is possible to cause the player character to automatically perform an action the number of times corresponding to the number of the remaining action points in the opponent turn. This can further increase the level of strategy of the game.
In addition, under the condition that the action points remain at the time of the end of the player turn, an action to be automatically performed by the player character in the opponent turn may be a specific action that can be performed if the condition is satisfied.
Based on the above, the action to be automatically performed by the player character in the opponent turn is a specific action to be performed on a non-player character. This makes it also possible to give the non-player character an effect specific to the action.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to further increase the level of strategy of a game.